


Long and Involved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus and Remus make some discoveries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long and Involved

**Author's Note:**

> Severus and Remus make some discoveries.

**Title:** Long and Involved  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #242: It’s very...long  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Severus and Remus make some discoveries.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Long and Involved

~

Lupin was staring at him again. Unnerved, Severus ignored him, concentrating instead on the lecture. Minerva had insisted they attend this conference together, to his chagrin.

So there he was, sharing quarters with Lupin in a Swiss chalet in January, attending lectures, and, Severus thought, listening to Lupin wank in the early morning.

“It’s very...long,” Lupin murmured suddenly.

Eyes wide, Severus blinked at him. “I don’t recall asking about the size of your bits!” he hissed.

Lupin’s eyebrow went up. “I meant the lecture,” he said, smirking. “Although, if you’re curious about the other, I’m happy to show you.”

~

Remus sighed. Severus had avoided him all day. _So much for seduction._ “I’m taking a shower,” he announced suddenly, unable to tolerate Severus’ nearness.

Severus simply continued reading.

Entering the shower, Remus stood under the cold water.

“It _is_ very...long,” a voice purred, startling him.

Remus jumped. “Severus?”

“I’ve decided to explore your offer.” Severus, naked, stepped into the shower behind him. “Ouch! Cold!” He turned on the hot water.

“But your book--”

“Was long, but not nearly as interesting,” Severus said, gathering Remus’ cock in his hands. “I believe you promised to show me something...long.”

Remus did.

~


End file.
